The present invention relates to a scanning method for detecting documents, especially to a kind of scanning method for a scanner""s detected document that can be examined as a reflection document or a transmission document.
High technologies are progressing abruptly, especially the technology of micro-electronic processes is further changing day by day, so computer has already penetrated into every family and industry, and become an indispensable electronic product in our daily lives. Following the prevalence of computer and multi-media, it is required more peripheries as in putting and outputting devices. Since the sophisticated progress for optical and semiconductor technologies, it makes the product technology for computer relative peripheries, such as optical scanner, be increasingly improved and prevalent, and become a product of necessity for the computer""s peripheries. Wherein, the optical scanner mainly applies a light source module to provide light source for scanning documents, and also applies a light-path apparatus to receive reflected image of document during scanning. The charge-coupled device retrieves document image, and the optical signal is converted into digital signal, and finally the signal is again transferred to a computer for processing an image treatment.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a three-dimensional structure illustration for an embodiment of a typically flat bed optical scanner seen in current market. Mainly, a document window glass 12 is arranged on the upper side surface of the outer shell 11 of a scanner 1 for supporting a reflective document 32. Through a driving apparatus 13 to drive an optical chassis 14 to move linearly along a guiding rod 15 inside the hollow outer shell 11, an image scanning job for the reflective document 32 placed on the document window glass 12 is proceeded. The document window glass 12 may also place a transparency-supporting frame 30 that is arranged with plural transmittal documents 31. An upper transparency module 2 is arranged for providing a light source to make the driving apparatus 13 drive the optical chassis 14 moving linearly along the guiding rod 15 inside the hollow outer shell 11 and proceed image scanning job for the transmittal document 31 placed on the document window glass 12.
Please refer to FIG. 2A, which shows an illustration of cross-sectional structure for a flat bed optical scanner with upper transparency module of prior transmission type. Wherein, a transparency-supporting frame 30 is placed on the outer shell 11, and an upper transparency module 2 is arranged on the rear lid. An upper transparency assembly 21 is arranged inside the upper transparency module 2. There is a lamp 211 inside the upper transparency assembly 21. The upper transparency module 2 is arranged with at least one guiding rod 22 and the upper transparency assembly 21 is moved back and forth along the extension direction of the guiding rod 22 inside the upper transparency module 2 for matching the image scanning job for the transmittal document 31 of the optical chassis 14.
And, FIG. 2B is an illustration of the cross-sectional structure for a flat bed optical scanner with the upper transparency module of prior fixation type. Wherein, an upper transparency cover 23 is arranged inside the upper transparency module 2. A lamp 231 arranged on both sides provides light for the upper transparency cover 23 for matching the image scanning job for the transmittal document 31 of the optical chassis 14. From above description, in the upper transparency assembly 21, the lamp 211 and the upper transparency cover 23 provide the light source for image scanning job for the transmittal document 31.
Please refer to FIG. 3A, which is an illustration of light progressing path for prior reflective document in reflective scanning mode apparatus to execute scanning job. Wherein, the optical chassis 14 includes: a hollow shell body 114, a first light source 142 positioned at appropriate position on the upper side surface of the shell body 141, plural reflection mirrors 143, a lens set 144, and a charge-coupled device 145. The first light source 142 emits light to the reflective document 32 placed on the document window glass 12. The reflected light, entering into the shell body 141 of the optical chassis 14, is reflected and direction-changed by the plural reflection mirrors 143 to increase its optical length to an appropriate length. Afterwards, the reflected light is focused by the lens set 144 and imaged onto the charge-coupled device 145 that converts the scanned image data into electronic signals. FIG. 3B is an illustration of light progressing path for transmittal document in prior reflective scanning mode apparatus to execute scanning job. Wherein, after the light emits from the first light source 142 and is incident onto the transmittal document 31 placed on the transparency-supporting frame 30, the light will penetrate through the transmittal document 31 and be incident onto the upper transparency cover or a bottom surface (not shown in the drawings) of the upper transparency module 2. So, the image formed on the charge-coupled device 145 is the image of the upper transparency cover 23 or the bottom surface.
Please refer to FIG. 4A, which is an illustration of light progressing path for transmittal document in prior transmittal scanning mode to execute scanning job. Wherein, after the light emits from the second light source 24 (as described in FIG. 4A and FIG. 4B) and is incident onto the transmittal document 31 placed on the transparency-supporting frame 30, the light will penetrate through the transmittal document 31 and enter into the shell body 141 of the optical chassis 14, the light will be reflected and direction-changed by the plural reflection mirrors 143. Finally, the lens set 144 will focus the reflected light into image formed on the charge-coupled device 145. And, the charge-coupled device 145 will convert the scanned image data into electronic signals. FIG. 4B, which is an illustration of light progressing path for reflective document in prior transmittal scanning mode to execute scanning job. The light from the second light source 24 is incident on the reflective document 32 placed on the document window glass 12. Since the reflective document 32 blocks the progressing of light emitting from the second light source 24, so the images formed on the charge-coupled device 145 are all patterns of dark color.
In summary of above description, it is impossible to detect and select a scanning mode appropriately during executing a scanning job on an applied document, so a scanned output frequently dose not fulfill our requirements because of executing a wrong scanning mode. Therefore, it is required an operation personnel standing by to switch an appropriate scanning mode. This wastes lots of human labor and material means because of mistaken scanning. So, the solution of this problem is urgently required by the industry and relative enterprise of scanner making.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a scanning method for detecting documents. The scanning method may provide automatic detection on scanned object to decide it belonging to reflective document or transmittal document for executing a scanning job with switching accurate scanning mode and insuring the user to operate the scanner conveniently.
To fulfill above-described object, a scanning method for detecting documents is comprised of following steps:
Step A: providing an optical scanning device, capable of a reflective scanning mode or a transmittal scanning mode to proceed scanning job on a scanned object.
Step B: selecting one scanning mode and retrieving an image signal generated by applying the scanning mode on the scanned object.
Step C: comparing the image signal with a pre-determined signal.
Step D: comparing the results and selecting one of the reflective scanning mode or the transmittal scanning mode.
Another preferable embodiment for the scanning method for detecting documents of the present invention may also include follow steps of execution:
Step Axe2x80x2: providing an optical scanning device, which provides a first light source emitting light onto a reflective document and into an optical chassis for executing an scanning mode of reflective document, and provides a second light source of an upper transparency module emitting light onto a transmittal document and into an optical chassis for executing an scanning mode of transmittal document, and the upper transparency module is arranged with a colored pattern at an appropriate position corresponding to the optical chassis.
Step Bxe2x80x2: switching on the first light source.
Step Cxe2x80x2: the optical chassis receives the image signal of the reflected and direction-changed light from the first light source.
Step Dxe2x80x2: when the image signal is unable to retrieve the light signal of colored pattern, the scanning mode of reflective document is then executed; when the image signal is able to retrieve the light signal of colored pattern, the first light source is then closed.
Further preferable embodiment for the scanning method for detecting documents of the present invention includes follow steps of execution:
Step Axe2x80x3: providing an optical scanning device, which provides a first light source emitting light onto a reflective document and into an optical chassis for executing an scanning mode of reflective document, and provides a second light source of an upper transparency module emitting light onto a transmittal document and into an optical chassis for executing an scanning mode of transmittal document.
Step Bxe2x80x3: switching on the second light source.
Step Cxe2x80x3: the optical chassis receive the image signal from the second light source.
Step Dxe2x80x3: if the image signal is a non-light-blocking signal, then executing the scanning mode of transmittal document; if the image signal is a light-blocking signal, then closing the second light source.
For your esteemed reviewing committee to further understand and recognize the present invention, a detailed description in matching with corresponding drawings are presented as following.